Today's user has many options when it comes to selecting a computing device. Further, most users have multiple different devices that can be used depending on a use scenario. For instance, a user may have a desktop computer at work, a smartphone for use when on-the-go, and a tablet computer for home use.
While the availability of different devices provides for computing functionality in a variety of scenarios, it presents challenges in terms of how content is to be displayed on the different devices. For instance, different devices typically have different screen sizes and/or display resolutions. Further, different devices are often associated with different typical viewing distances. Thus, specifying how a particular instance of content (e.g., a webpage) is to be displayed on the different devices to provide a user with a satisfying user experience can be challenging.